


Klara-Marie og Sorgens Krystall

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Betrayal, Brothels, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirates, Swordfighting, Watersports
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: Klara-Marie er ikke helt fornøyd med forholdene om bord på Bjørn Barsk sitt skip, så når hun øyner en mulighet til noe bedre så er det ikke vanskelig å bestemme seg





	1. En ny mulighet

**Author's Note:**

> Klara-Marie, og mange av de andre karakterene er mine, men Sabeltann og hans univers tilhører ikke meg! Skrevet for det meste for min egen fornøyelses skyld.

Klara-Marie sto på dekk og prøvde og kommer frem til hvilken kroppsdel som gjorde minst vondt. Mulig det var venstre stortå. Det verket sårt i underarmene da hun lente seg mot ripa, og tok et overblikk over den velkjente havna i Verstingbukta hvor det som vanlig hersket et rolig kaos.

 

Hun sparket lett til kista som sto ved beina hennes, vurderte om hun kunne få den frem for egen maskin, eller om hun ble nødt til å be om hjelp. Noe hun ikke egentlig hadde lyst til. Til tross for et vellykket tokt ønsket hun å få de andre litt på avstand. Mest fordi Bjørn Barsk, og dermed ved assosiasjon mannskapet hans, begynte og gå henne sakte men sikkert på nervene. Resten av mannskapet var mye mer sammenknyttet, og mye mer villig til å bli med på Barsk sin stort sett halvkokte planer. Hun ble nå med hun også, men mest fordi hun ikke ante hva annet hun skulle gjøre. Bjørn Barsk var ikke den som hørte på hvem som helst. Muligens Frida, men hun var jo som regel på hans side uansett. Så hvis hun ville ha en del av bytte måtte hun bli med på leken. Og hvis hun ble med på leken, vell, da måtte hun tåle en god del juling. Hun hadde ikke hatt noen fantasier om at dette ville bli enkelt, men hun var veldig sikker på at en mer strategisk kaptein ville sørget for at det gikk litt mer knirkefritt for seg.

 

Men hei! I det miste hadde de fått tak i juvelen som Barsk hadde gnålt om i flere måneder nå, så det var da i det minste noe.

 

Hun kikket ned på kista igjen og sukket. Hun måtte nok krype til korset her, ikke pokker om hun var i stand til å slepe denne til Noahs Ark på egen hånd. Stingene som Konrad hadde prydet overarmen hennes med i går kveld var overraskende forseggjorte, men hun ønsket uansett et nytt blikk på skaden. Samt å kvitte seg med innholdet i kista.

 

Konrad kom gående over dekk sammen med Simon og Ulf. De så ut til å ha tenkt seg i retning Noahs Ark uansett. «Karer!» Ropte hun etter dem. «Hva?» Spurte Simon bryskt. «Hvis dere skal bort til Noahs Ark, kunne dere hjelpe meg med denna her?» Hun understrekte spørsmålet ved å sparke lett til kista igjen. De flirte alle tre. «Din del av bytte som ligger oppi?» Spurte Konrad. Klara-Marie nikket. Han nikket til Simon og Ulf som tok tak i hver sin side av kista og halte den opp mellom seg. «Takk» Sa hun da de begynte og gå nedover landgangen.

 

«Skjønner ikke hvorfor du velger dette som din del av bytte» Flirte Ulf der de gikk bortover kaia. Hun trakk på skuldrene. «Det kan omsettes ved du» sa hun henslengt. Dette så ut til å forvirre den kraftigbyggede sjørøveren en smule, så hun utbroderte. «Kan byttes mot en god del penger» Ulf så ut til å skjønne det litt bedre. «Ante ikke at man kunne tjene penger ved et bordellbesøk» sa Simon med et bredt glis. De lo alle fire. «Joa» sa Klara-Marie muntert. «De trenger jo forsyninger der også»

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Veggen av tung parfyme slo i mot dem i det de åpnet dørene inn til Verstingbukta sitt overraskende velrenommerte bordell. Klara-Marie peilet seg inn på døra til Charlotte sine gemakker og stolte på at karene ville komme rett bak henne med kista. De satte den ned ved siden av henne med et lavt dunk. «Da har du vel ikke noe mer bruk for oss?» Spurte Konrad, tydelig ivrig etter å unngå et møte med bordell-bestyrerinnen til Noahs Ark. Godt mulig han hadde en regning eller tre han ikke hadde betalt. «Har ikke det» Sa hun. «Takk for hjelpen karer» Alle tre gryntet vagt til svar og luntet videre inn i bordellet.

 

Hun banket på den tunge tredøra, og håpet Charlotte var å finne der inne. Hun var ikke i humør til å lete etter henne akkurat nå. Skritt på den andre siden tydet på at hun hadde hellet med seg. Døren ble åpnet, og hun fikk blikkontakt med den solide barmen til Charlotte. Hun løftet hode og dyttet hatten bakover. Smilte forsiktig og håpefullt. De strenge trekkene til Charlotte myknet da hun så henne.

 

«Neimen er det du som kommer tuslende?» Spurte Charlotte muntert. «Som du ser» svarte Klara-Marie. «Sammen med denne» Sa hun og pekte på kista hun hadde ved føttene. Charlotte så mistenksomt på henne. «Og den der fikk du opp hit helt alene?». Hun la hode på skakke. «Nei, bærehjelpen er å finne i det røde værelse vil jeg tro» Charlotte smilte stramt. «Jeg skal sørge for å hilse på dem» Sa hun. Mistanken angående utestående regninger virket svært sannsynlig.

 

Sammen fikk de to damene buksert kista inn i Charlottes gemakker. Lokket ble vippet opp, og Charlotte mønstret de pent brettede kjolene som lå øverst. «Ikke verst» Sa hun anerkjennende.

 

En etter en ble plaggene inspisert og godkjent, og når alt var sett på og lagt ut over bordet gikk Charlotte bort til det store skrivebordet ved vinduet. Med en av de mindre nøklene åpnet hun pengeskapet og fisket frem en lærpung som hun la fem gullmynter til oppi før hun kastet den til Klara-Marie som snappet den der den kom seilene mot henne. «Rett skal være rett» Sa Charlotte og nikket. «Litt mer på deg denne gangen da kvaliteten på varene var prima» Klara-Marie smilte og puttet lærpungen innenfor frakken. «Takker så mye» Sa hun takknemlig. «Så får jeg bare håpe at jentene ikke krangler om klærne» Charlotte la armene i kors. «Ikke vær redd for det, de hører på meg» Hun tvilte ikke et sekund på det. Var det noen som hadde kontroll så var det Charlotte.

 

«Det var en ting til» Sa Klara-Marie. «Er Kaisa her?» Charlotte løftet et tykt øyenbryn. «Hun er det, ikke store problemer håper jeg?» Hun ristet på hodet. «Bare et kutt, og det er blitt stelt, men jeg ønsker nå et litt mer profesjonelt blikk på det» forklarte hun.

 

Sammen gikk de ut av rommet. Charlotte ga Klara-Marie en rask klem og en formaning om å passe på seg selv før hun gikk videre innover mot det røde værelset. Mens Klara-Marie tok den bratte trappen opp til Kaisa i to steg av gangen. Oppe i den lille gangen foran døra til Kaisa var lukten av parfyme mindre intens, og det var faktisk mulig og kjenne lukten av gammelt treverk og øl. Klara-Marie banket på dørkarmen, og fikk umiddelbart et hest «Kom inn!» Til svar. Kaisa sitt værelse hadde to store vinduer, og hun ble alltid overrasket over hvor lyst det var der inne når hun tredde over dørstokken. Noe med kloke koner og eldre kvinner som praktiserte legekunst fikk henne alltid til å se for seg dunkelt belyste rom av en eller annen grunn.

 

Kasia så opp fra morteren hun satt med ved arbeidsbenken, og myste på Klara-Marie over kanten på brillene. «Og hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg i dag?» spurte hun, som vanlig godlynt og rett på sak. Hun la fra seg hatten og frakken på en stol ved døra, og satte i gang med å kneppe opp vesten og skjorta der hun gikk over gulvet. Da hun satt seg ved siden av Kasia fikk hun med lettere pirkete bevegelser skjøvet ermet ned fra venstre overarm. «Det er dette kuttet her» sa hun, og pirket på den rustrøde bandasjen hun hadde surret rundt skaden. Kasia dyttet opp brillene og tok et forsiktig grep om armen hennes for å vikle av den blodflekkete filla. «Det har jo blitt stelt» forklarte Klara-Marie. «Men jeg vil nå vite hva du har å si» Kasia smattet med tungen og førte en finger over stingene. «Det eneste jeg har noe å klage på er at avrevet og uvasket stoff fra skjorta til en sjørøver ikke er den beste bandasjen» sa hun rolig. «Når fikk du skaden?» «Natt til i går» svarte hun. Kaisa klappet henne på den uskadde armen. «Du har ingen grunn til bekymring» sa hun blidt. «Her er det ingen tegn til å bli betent»

 

Klara-Marie pustet ut, lettere til sinns. «Flott!» Sa hun fornøyd.

 

«Det var en anna ting» sa hun mens hun kledde på seg igjen. «Hvor lenge siden er det du hørte fra Olga og Lasse?» Kasia lente seg tilbake i stolen og tenkte. «En fire fem uker siden vil jeg tippe» Sa hun. «De var nede ved kaia med noen nye varer» Klara-Marie sukket. «De sa vel ikke noe om hvor de skulle eller når de kunne ventes her igjen?» Kaisa ristet på hodet. «Beklager jenta mi» sa hun oppriktig. «Er det noe viktig?» Klara-Marie trakk på skuldrene. «Ikke egentlig» sa hun. «Jeg ser dem vel når jeg ser dem» sa hun med mer godt humør enn hun egentlig hadde.

 

Hun takket Kaisa for hjelpen og trasket ned trappa. I bunnen av den sto Madelen sammen med Annabelle og smilte til henne. Hun gjengjeldte smilene. «Har Charlotte latt dere få plukke ut noe nytt enda?» Spurte hun. «Ikke foreløpig» svarte Annabelle med den sedvanlig drømmende stemmen. «jeg håper på noe i rosa og fiolette nyanser» Klara-Marie nikket. «Husker du sa det sist, og jeg fant da noe» Annabelle smilte og sukket tilfreds, de nakne brystene hennes duvende over kanten på det korte blomstrete korsettet. «Jeg må videre» sa hun og slo ut med et flagrende erme. «Jeg er ventet ovenpå» Hun slengte et kyss over skulderen der hun gled mykt langs korridoren.

 

Madelen smilte varmt og moderlig. «Hvor lenge blir dere liggende til kais her denne gangen?» Spurte hun nysgjerrig. «En fire fem dager vil jeg tro» Svarte Klara-Marie. «Vi trenger nye forsyninger, pluss at vi er mørbanka hele bunten og trenger og ligge lavt en stund» Madelen nikket forståelsesfullt. «Jeg håper du har tenkt å tilbringe litt tid her hos oss når du først er på disse kanter» Sa hun mens hun rettet på Klara-Maries skjortekrage, og ga håret hennes et kritisk blikk. «Det er klart jeg skal gjøre det» Svarte hun, godtok den sedvanlige moderlige behandlingen fra den eldre kvinnen.

 

Da hun gikk ut døra, hadde håret hennes fått en overhaling.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Inne på Sjøormen var det som vanlig et slagsmål på gang. To lurvete mannfolk sto tvekroket og hamret løs på hverandre med knyttede never, og hese skjellsord. Hun gikk i en bue utenom dem og publikummet de hadde tiltrukket seg, og smatt inn foran bardisken. Ezekiel så som alltid ut som en mut gammal bikkje, men han ga henne i det minste en antydning til et smil da han fikk øye på henne. «Noen muligheter for en porsjon lammestuing og et krus øl?» Spurte hun smilende. «Hvis du kan betale for deg så» Svarte Ezekiel så lekent som han var i stand til. «Ingen problemer det» Sa hun og la myntene på disken. «Jeg sitter nede ved bildet»

 

Hun pilte inn og ut mellom folk, og satte seg ned ved veggen under et bilde av et par skuter på et stille hav.

 

Hun satt og vippet på pinnestolen, ventet på et godt måltid og fulgte halvveis med på en ganske så festlig slåsskamp. Hun hadde ikke fått med seg hva krangelen gikk ut på, men hun heiet på den rødhårede karen med buskete skjegg. I det store og det hele en ganske bra dag.

 

Men hun måtte fatte et valg, og det var ikke så lett som hun hadde trodd. Hvis hun mønstret av hos Bjørn Barsk måtte hun nok henge her i Verstingbukta en stund. Det ville vel ikke bli for stort et problem for henne og finne husrom mens hun ventet på at Olga og Lasse skulle vise seg her igjen. Men ville hun egentlig slå seg sammen med dem? Hun var da glad i dem, og stolte på dem, bevare meg vel! Men det var jo mulig det ikke ville gå i lengden. Noe måtte hun nå uansett ta seg til.

 

Mens hun satt der og grublet gikk døra opp, og et lite gys gikk gjennom forsamlingen, selv de to slåsskjempene tok en pause i slagutvekslingen. Hun kikket opp fra lammestuingen hun fikk servert av en tydelig spent Lizzy, og fikk se hva som gjorde hele forsamlingen så oppskaket gå rett forbi bordet hennes. En man med hvitmalt ansikt kledd fra topp til tå i sort, og en mann med langt flettet mørkt hår og ikledd en rød frakk, som gikk rett bak han.

 

Selv hun som aldri hadde sett Kongen på Havet og hans skygge med egne øyne før nå, kjente igjen Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemann der de satte seg ned ved et bord i hjørnet.

 

Stemmesurret kom raskt tilbake da de to sjørøveren hadde slått seg ned, et ønske om å beholde en viss form for normalitet. Men det lå noe spent i luften, som om alle inne på Sjøormen hadde ørene på stilk og øyne i nakken. De to fikk servert en flaske vin, og samtalen mellom dem var umulig å høre. Kongen på have gestikulerte tydelig med en ring-besatt hånd, men ordene han kom med under den velholdte barten var ikke like lett å få med seg. Det var bare to ord som Klara-Marie hørte som nesten fikk henne til å sette en munnfull med øl i halsen, og det var «sorgens krystall»

 

Hun viste godt både hva det var, hvor den var, og hvor mange sting du fikk i armen etter en natt brukt på å stjele den fra lettere paranoide adelsfolk som ansatte alt for mange private soldater til at det så helt vel bevart ut. Sorgens Krystall var en sjelden blek gul diamant, formet som en tåre og hengende i en gullenke. Den befant seg for øyeblikket i Bjørn Barsk sine hender. Og antallet sting var 14.

 

Hun øynet en mulighet her. Selveste Kaptein Sabeltann kunne det vel ikke skade å innynde seg hos?

 

Så raskt, men nonchalant, som hun kunne spiste hun lammestuingen mens hun holdt de to under oppsyn. Det så ikke ut til at de hadde noen planer om å forflytte seg på en stund. Maten fortært og ølet svelget unna, snodde hun seg ut på gulvet blant menneskemengden der. Under et par armer, og ut igjen på den andre siden, hvor hun kunne slå seg ned i en bås med ryggen til de to sjørøverne. Med ørene spisset prøvde hun å følge med på samtalen deres.

 

Kaptein Sabeltanns stemme var dyp, og ganske så hes. Hun synes den passet han godt. «I følge diverse informanter så skal Sorgens Krystall befinne seg i Lord Amsel sin eie etter en handel med Grev Von Grimmelshausen» sa han. «Ryktene skal ha det til at Amsel er en paranoid type» Klara-Marie kjempet hardt for å undertrykke et snøft. Paranoid var bare fornavnet. «Jacob kunne fortelle meg at tjenerinngangen på nordsiden av huset ikke er like godt bevoktet som de andre» Kunne Langemann meddele. Stemmen hans var dyp den også, men den hadde en veldig varm og jovial klang. Det var helt klart en stemme man trodde man kunne stole på. Ikke rart han kunne godsnakke de fleste trill rundt.

 

De to sjørøveren diskuterte strategi med stemmer som nesten ble svelget opp av bråket rundt dem, og hun fant det vanskelig å få med seg noe av det de sa. Skulle hun gå bort og introdusere seg for dem? Hun satt jo tross alt på en god del informasjon de ikke hadde. Nyheten om toktet hadde tydeligvis ikke spredd seg enda.

 

Hensunken i sine egen grublerier la hun overhode ikke merke til de to karene som nærmet seg båsen hennes, før de slo seg ned på hver sin side av henne på trebenken. Hun skvatt til og så fra den ene til den andre, begge to flirte av henne. De var nærmest identiske, helt klart tvillinger, et par tykkfallen karer med en litt lurvete fremtoning, og av alle ting en hjertetatovering med påskriften «mamma» på underarmen. Hun smilte så høflig hun kunne og hevet et øyenbryn. Hun var ikke sikker på hva de var ute etter, men helt ærlig så hadde hun et par forslag til hva de tre kunne finne på sammen. «Og hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med» spurte hun rolig. «Kaptein Sabeltann vil snakke med deg» Sa den av tvillingene som satt til venstre for henne. Begge to gliste av det letter forfjamsede uttrykket hennes. «Jeg har vel ikke så mye valg har jeg vel?» Sa hun spakt. Nå så det ut til at et valg var blitt tatt for henne. «Dessverre ikke» sa tvillingen til høyre for henne, før begge to tok henne i overarmene og nærmest bar henne mellom seg bort til Sabeltanns bord.

 

Uten noe særlig til finesse ble hun dumpet ned på en pinnestol fremfor selveste Kaptein Sabeltann og hans trofaste nestkommanderende. Sabeltann gjorde en bevegelse med hånden, og de to tvillingene slapp taket i armene hennes, og gikk og satte seg på bordet ved siden av. Hun kikket nysgjerrig etter dem under en halvlang pannelugg før Sabeltann krevet oppmerksomheten hennes med et skarpt kremt. Hun skvatt opp og kikket på han, fant det vanskelig å møte de isblå øynene direkte. «Så» sa han rolig. «Du sitter og lytter til mine planer er det så?» Hun vred seg under det lynende blikket. «Vell, for å være helt ærlig så fikk jeg ikke med meg så mye» sa hun. «En kan jo knapt høre seg slev tenke her inne» Ved siden av Sabeltann, smilte Langemann nesten faderlig av forsøket hennes på å være festlig. Sabeltann selv bare hevet et øyenbryn. «Men du hørte da helt klart noe som fikk deg til å kaste i deg maten og snike deg bort hit» sa han tørt. Hva var vel poenget med å prøve og snakke seg bort fra dette? Hun hadde jo lyst til å fortelle han om Sorgens Krystall uansett. Hun trakk pusten dypt. «Lord Amsel er ikke lenger i besittelse av Sorgens Krystall» informerte hun med stødig stemme. Både Sabeltann og Langemann reagerte på dette, begge to studerte henne mer intenst nå. «Og tør jeg spørre om hvem som har den nå?» spurte Sabeltann mistenksomt. «Det var et tokt i natt» forklarte hun. «Sorgens Krystall befinner seg for øyeblikket i Bjørn Barsk sin varetekt» Sabeltanns blikk smalnet. «Og dette vet du fordi?» oppfordret han. «Fordi jeg var med på toktet»

 

Ved denne opplysningen smilte Sabeltann sakte, lente seg rolig tilbake og vurderte henne med det isblå blikket. «Tar jeg feil når jeg sier du vil finne en måte og overrekke denne juvelen til meg på?» Hun ristet på hodet. «Du tar ikke feil» innrømmet hun.

 

«Vi har ikke planer om å oppholde oss her i Verstingbukta lenge» forklarte Sabeltann. «Hvis ikke du klarer og få tak i diamanten så er det ikke store utfordringen for meg og mine menn og skaffe den til veie selv» Han smilte kaldt. «Og vi kommer nok ikke til å gjøre stort når Bjørn Barsk finner ut at det var du som plapret» Hun stolte på at han mente det. «Det blir nok fest om bord i kveld» fortalte hun. «og det kommer ikke til å skorte på drikkevarene» Sabeltann formelig himlet med øynene. «Jeg skal få tak i Sorgens Krystall, og overrekke den til deg innen morgendagen» Hun snakket med en overbevisning hun ikke egentlig følte, men mann måtte jo smøre litt tykt på når Kongen på havet var villig til å stole på en. Sabeltanns smil var på grensen til hånlig, men han nikket tilfreds. «Mine menn vil få beskjed om at de kan vente deg» sa han. «Du vil fritt kunne stige om bord på Den Sorte Dame» Han smalnet blikket igjen. «Men hvis du våger å holde meg for narr, så skal jeg love deg at du vil angre på det» Hun nikket til svar, og gjorde seg klar til å forlate bordet.

 

Før hun smatt unna, stoppet Sabeltann henne med en hånd på underarmen. «Jeg vil gjerne vite hvem jeg gjør avtaler med» sa han. Hun blunket litt forfjamset, ikke forberedt på det spørsmålet. «Klara-Marie» fortalte hun. Han nikket og slapp armen hennes, en håndbevegelse fortalte henne at hun kunne gå. Hun fant veien tilbake til Ezekiel ved bardisken. Kroverten bare så mutt på henne som var hans vane. Hun kunne ikke en gang begynne og gjette om han hadde fått med seg noe. Hun la noen mynter på disken og fikk servert nok et krus med øl. En god del av det lot hun dryppe ned på skjorta og vesten

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Hun fikk øye på Den Sorte Dame da hun nærmet seg kaia, med lettere sjanglende steg. Hun kjente den igjen på alle de beskrivelsene hun hadde fått av henne. Hun fortsatte videre bortover mot Bjørn Barsk sitt skip, og møtte igjen på Konrad, Simon og Ulf. Mer lette og ledige i gangen nå, og helt tydelig med et par krus innabords. De så ut til å være klare for en fest. Hun smilte til dem, og nærmest snublet inn i Ulf.

 

Ulf la en lang arm om skuldrene hennes, smilte bredt og sorgløst. «Ikke noe hjelper på humøret som et bordellbesøk» sa han snøvlende. Konrad og Simon gliste seg enig i uttalelsen. «Ja det ser virkelig ut til at det hjelper på ditt» sa hun, og kom seg ut fra under den tunge armen hans. «Vi har virkelig skutt gullfuglen denne gangen gutter» fortsatte Ulf. «Det mest suksessfulle toktet på lenge» Hun kunne ikke nekte for at det var sant.

 

«Jeg har noen enda bedre nyheter» sa hun og smilte hemmelighetsfullt. Alle tre kikket nysgjerrig på henne. «Bare vent til jeg forteller det til Barsk» sa hun fornøyd.

 

Hun svinset opp landgangen, en plan hadde begynt og forme seg.

 

Det var allerede lettere kaos om bord, og hun fikk en flaske med rom dyttet inn i hånda av Frida som kom spankulerende forbi. «Med hilsen fra Kapteinen» sa hun muntert. Klara-Marie ga henne en honnør med flaska før hun tok en solid slurk. Skulle dette gå måtte hun få innholdet i denne flaska til å minke uten å faktisk drikke det. Hun tok nok en slurk og fortsatte mot hvor det meste av skrålingen kom fra. Da hun var sikker på at ingen så henne tømte hun litt av innholdet til flaska over bord.

 

Ganske så overbevisende kom hun snublende ned trappa til mannskapets oppholdsrom, satt flaska til munnen uten og få i seg en dråpe. Mer alkohol havnet på skjorta og forsterket lukten av fyll som allerede sto av henne etter oppholdet inne på Sjøormen. Hun ble rettet opp av Sigrid, og ga henne en takknemlig klapp på armen, flirte av sin egen klossethet. Sigrid lo hun også, tok en slurk av sin egen flaske og sjanglet videre inn i rommet.

 

Ved enden av langbordet satt Bjørn Barsk selv. Som alltid et lurvete syn, og attpåtil allerede overstadig beruset. Dette fikk briste eller bære.

 

Hun strente over til Barsk og ristet han ivrig i skulderen, sørget for å skvalpe en del rom ut av flaska. «Hei, Hei Kæp’tn» Snøvlet hun. Barsk så på henne med et svømmende blikk og et bredt glis. «Hva er det du styrer med?» Sa han grøtete. Hun lente seg på armlenet hans og smilte fornøyd. «Jeg har store nyheter» sa hun og slo ut med neven med romflaska i. «Hva da?» spurte han mens han sank bakover i stolen. Hun kniste, og tok en støyt rom. «Jeg så Sabeltann inne på Sjøormen» sa hun «Og kan du tenke deg hva han satt og sutret over at han ikke har fått tak i?» Barsk så forventningsfullt på henne «Sorgens Krystall» sa hun triumferende «Sabeltann er ute etter Sorgens Krystall!» Barsk sitt ansikt brøt opp i et bredt og fornøyd glis, før han med noe vansker kom seg opp av stolen.

 

«Hører dere folkens?» Ropte han «Sabeltann sjøl, gamle sinktryne, er på tuppa fordi han ikke har Sorgens Krystall!» Han lo rått og klappet Klara-Marie oppmuntrende på skulderen. Klara-Marie nikket ivrig. «Og det er ikke alt» Ropte hun. Hun flirte og tok en teatralsk pause. «Han vet ikke at vi har rappet den!» lo hun. «Han tror at Lord Amsel har den enda, og driver og legger planer for et tokt til godset hans!» Alle de andre lo med henne. «Han kan jo bare ta turen!» ropte Frida. «Gå gjennom Amsel sine innleide vaktbikkjer til ingen nytte!» Alle lo og skålte. «Leve Bjørn Barsk og hans mannskap!» skrålte Sigrid der hun satt på fanget til Simon.

 

Barsk tok tak i armen til Klara-Marie og dro henne inntil seg. «Så» snøvlet han. «Han og den lydige bikkja hans satt på Sjørormen og planla et totalt bortkastet tokt» Hun nikket og lente seg mot han. «De satt der enda da jeg gikk» sa hun. «Jeg tror de drar om ikke så lenge» Barsk flirte. «Han får bare dra sin kos, vi får sørge for at vi ikke nevner diamanten i andres selskap før vi ser seilet på Den Sorte Dame forsvinne i horisonten» Han klappet seg fornøyd på brystet, og hun så antydningen til en klump innenfor frakken hans. Barsk var typen til å putte skatter han ikke ville gå fra i lommene, men det var store muligheter for at det nøkkelen til kista han hadde der. Uansett så skulle hun ha tak i den.

 

Barsk hadde stadig armen rundt henne, og hun ga han et vurderende blikk. Av utseende så var Barsk den type mannfolk hun ofte gikk etter. Han var kraftig på grensen til tjukk, og hadde attpåtil skjegg. Hvis hun godtok den åpenbare invitasjonen han kom med til å sitte på fanget hans, så ville det ikke se spesielt mistenksomt ut. Hun smilte til han og satte seg til rette mellom beina hans, bare flirte da han la en hånd på innsiden av låret hennes. Hvis det ikke var for at hun var pokkers så irritert på mannen, så hadde hun kanskje latt dette gå hele veien til sengs.

 

«Nå» Sa Barsk med ru stemme, mens hånden hans lett fant veien mellom beina hennes, og begynte og massere i rolige sirkler «Selv ikke en spradebasse som Sabeltann får det han vil ha hver gang» Hun trakk pusten, og tvang seg selv til å forholde seg rolig. Fingrene hans fant med letthet der hvor hun var aller mest følsom, og med en god teknikk gnei han en tykk tommel over punktet i et behagelig tempo. «Mulig han begynner og miste grepet» sa hun grøtete. Til å være en sjuskete type, og attpåtil drita full så viste det seg at han hadde et godt håndlag der han holdt på. Hun bet seg i underleppa. Merket at hun hadde begynt og aktivt møte hånda hans ved å rolig bevege hoftene frem og tilbake. Pokker heller! Hun kunne da få mer enn en diamant ut av dette.

 

Hun la hånda si over hans og presset han nærmere med et oppmuntrende smil og et svakt stønn. Barsk flirte fornøyd. «Jeg ser du ikke har noe i mot at jeg håndterer din krystall i kveld» Hun undertrykket trangen til å himle med øynene. «Bare slapp av her på fanget mitt du snuppa, jeg lover at det skal gnistre for deg mer enn en gang» Hun kjente hvordan det bygget seg opp i mellomgulvet. «Det tviler jeg ikke på» sa hun rundt et gisp. Kroppen hennes spente seg, og den deilig følelsen av fullførelse pulserte fra mellom beina hennes. Barsk brummet fornøyd, og presset fingrene rolig mot kjønnet hennes, lot henne ri det ut, samtidig som han oppfordret henne til en til. Hun hadde ikke noe i mot det, og han brydde seg ikke da hun la en hånd innenfor frakken hans.

 

Han drakk tett samtidig som han tilfredsstilte henne, litt utrolig at han faktisk var i stand til begge deler samtidig. Hun ga han flasken hun hadde fått fra Frida, og han drakk villig av den også. Han befølte de buksekledde foldene hennes en stund, for så å gå tilbake til og drevent presse og gni tommelen over den følsomme lille knoppen. Nesten Irriterende hvor godt det var. Orgasmen var kraftig denne gangen, en serie av dem som skyllet gjennom henne. «Å fy faen» mumlet hun hest. Barsk var fornøyd og drakk dypt av flaska, den var nesten tom nå. Og hun grep om det som lå i lommen hans. Hjertet hennes gjorde et hopp da hun skjønte det var faktisk var juvelen hun lukket fingrene om. Tåreformet mot håndflaten hennes.

 

Barsk hadde begynt og vri seg under henne, og hun merket seg at manndommen hans, som hadde vært ganske så hard, begynte og avta. Hun var en smule forvirret, før hun merket seg hvordan han beveget seg under henne. Hjertet hennes begynte og hamre litt fortere. Dette var bare for bra! «Noe som er galt?» snøvlet hun, begynte og massere han lett over magen, presset inn litt hardere rett over hva hun gjettet var kilden til problemet. Barsk stønnet lavt, og gjorde et forsøk på å samle beina. Det så ut til at hun hadde gjettet riktig. Bjørn Barsk hadde tydeligvis blitt fryktelig tissatrengt. Hun smilte lekent. Fortsatte og massere den fyldig magen hans.

 

«Jeg må nok ut en tur» fikk han snøvlet frem. «Må du det?» spurte hun. Presset hånda ned over den helt klart veldig fulle blæra hans. Hun kunne kjenne hvordan han var hard og varm akkurat det, helt på bristepunktet. «Må nok det snuppa» stønnet han. Hun reiste seg, og lot han stavre seg på beina. Hun hadde juvelen, men følte ikke at hun kunne forlate han helt enda, så hun tok han i underarmen da han begynte og traske mot avtredet. Det så uansett ut til at han kunne ha bruk for litt hjelp til å komme seg dit.

 

Vel fremme fikk han viklet opp buksene, og hun kikket nysgjerrig mellom beina hans. Helt akseptabel, hun hadde sett både bedre og verre. Men den beste delen var når han slappet av, og lot det strømme i en kraftig stråle fra tuppen. Stønnet i velbehag da han kunne få gjøre sitt veldig fornødne i en stri og hard strøm. Hun kikket mellom manndommen hans, og det skjeggete ansiktet hans, og synes det virkelig var synd at han var sånn en irriterende drittsekk. Han sukket tilfreds da han presset ut de siste par strålene, kuken hans halv-hard og med noen store dråper glinsende våte der de trillet ut av åpningen. Han masserte seg selv rolig over den lubne magen, en ganske så stor mengde blondt hår dekket det meste. Hun ristet på hodet, virkelig synd var det!

 

Hun geleidet Barsk inn mot hans gemakker. Men det eneste han var i stand til var og gå på tryne rett i den uoppredde senga. Hun ble stående og se seg rundt. Sorgens Krystall lå i innerlomma på vesten hennes, og det var ingen grunn til at hun skulle forsøke og rappe noe mer nå. Hun forlot rommet til lyden av Bjørn Barsk sin snorking.

 

Hun smatt ned og fant frem til sin egen køye. Hun hadde ikke mye, men hun aktet da og ta det med seg. Klær og andre personlige eiendeler lå trygt i lerrets-sekken hennes. Hun svingte den over skulderen og begynte og ta fatt på trappen opp og ut. Resten av mannskapet lå strødd utover, og det var ikke store utfordringen og sno seg mellom dem. Hun var nesten ute på dekk da hun ble stoppet av Frida, som så irriterende edru ut. «Så du forlater oss på denne måten?» spurte hun slepende. Klara-Marie trakk på skuldrene. «Alltid best og gi seg mens leken er god er du ikke enig?» Frida så mistenksomt på henne. «Hva er planen?» spurte hun. «Jeg blir her og venter på Olga og Lasse» sa hun, noe som hadde vært den originale planen hennes. «Det kan ta en stund til de dukker opp på disse kanter igjen, men både Charlotte og Ezekiel er villige til å la meg holde til hos dem så lenge jeg gjør nytte for meg» Frida snøftet. «Du skaffer deg de rareste venner» sa hun hovent. Klara-Marie gliste. «Snakk for deg selv» sa hun, mens hun gikk rundt Frida og mot landgangen. Hun ble grepet hardt i armen av den eldre kvinnen. «Du kan gå» sa hun «Men Sorgens Krystall blir igjen her» Klara-Marie gadd ikke en gang å bli overrasket. Hun vred seg ut av grepet til Frida, og trakk korden samtidig som hun slapp sekken ned på dekk. «Det går jeg dessverre ikke med på» sa hun.

 

De brakte sammen som et par villkatter. Frida var ikke noe brukbar med korde, og sloss for det meste med kniver, så det var om å holde henne på avstand. Et par sviende kutt brant på kinnet og armen hennes. Frida langet ut, utålmodig som alltid, og Klara-Marie brukte korden til å slå kniven ut av hånden hennes. Raskt som et lyn, fant Frida frem en ny en, og kom mot henne. Klara-Marie brukte sin begrensede høyde til sin fordel, og smatt unna. I det Frida dukket ned for hugg, slo hun til. Hjaltet på korden hennes fikk et solid sammenstøt med bakhodet til Frida, og hun datt sammen som et sekk poteter. Hun gjorde et forsøk på å komme seg opp, men Klara-Marie gjentok behandlingen. Denne gangen ble hun liggende stille. Klara-Marie kikke seg rundt for å se om noen hadde fått med seg det lille opptrinnet mellom dem. Bare et par så ut til å ha fått det med seg, og de så ikke ut til å bry seg noe større med det. Dette var tross alt Verstingbukta.

 

Hun plukket opp sekken igjen, forsikret seg om at Sorgens Krystall stadig lå i lommen hennes, og at Frida ikke hadde fått noen varige mén. Hun pilte ned landgangen, og i de svake strålende fra den stigende solen satte hun kursen mot Den Sorte Dame.

 

Det beryktede skipet lå og duppet rolig i det speilblanke vannet, hun tenkte med en gang på et sovende rovdyr. Allerede sto det noen på dekk, og hun dro kjensel på Langemanns skikkelse. Så selvsikkert som hun kunne tok hun fatt på landgangen, som hun forsto lå ute til ære for henne. Langemann kikket opp på henne og smilte da hun kom seg ombord og kikket opp på han der han sto ved roret. Han lente seg mot det, og kikket på henne fra under hattebremmen. «Tok deg ikke langt tid» sa han muntert. Klara-Marie rettet seg opp, og tørket noen størknede dråper blod fra kinnet. «Jeg ønsker en audiens med Kongen på havet» erklærte hun.


	2. En Audiens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabeltann oppfordrer Klara-Marie til å fortelle om seg selv og hvor hun kommer fra.

Sabeltann krysset det ene benet over det andre. Flyttet blikket rolig frem og tilbake mellom den funklende juvelen som hang i gullenken han holdt mellom fingrene, og skikkelsen som satt ytterst på stolen foran han. Langemann sto rolig ved siden av han, den ene hånden nonchalant på korden i belte. Ingen av dem var spesielt bekymret, men det gjaldt å være alltid årvåken. Det var enkelte ting folk forventet når de klarte og få en audiens med selveste kongen på havet.

 

Sabeltann tok seg godt tid, studerte jentungen som satt ovenfor han. Eller, jentunge og jentunge, hun var helt klart passert de 20. Mulig hun var så mye som 25. Det var bekledningen hennes som gjorde det litt vanskelig og anslå alder helt nøyaktig. Kjønn også for den saks skyld. Buksa, skjorta, vesten, og frakken. Alt av god om enn litt slitt kvalitet, alt tydelig sydd for en mann. For deretter og ha blitt justert til å passe den mindre kroppen hennes. Hun kunne lett gå for en litt lav ung mann med feminine trekk. Og det var tydelig det hun ønsket og oppnå. Slik som hun hadde surret inn brystene, for ikke og snakke om hvordan hun hadde skapt en illusjon av og være i besittelse av det mannlige kjønnsorgan. Om dette var av en praktisk grunn, eller bare en preferanse var ikke godt og si. Men navnet hun hadde oppgitt (om det så var hennes opprinnelige eller ikke) var kvinnelig. Klara-Marie, hadde hun sagt. Sabeltann smakte på det. Det var tydelig hun kom nord fra. Det mørke håret og de mørke øynene til tross.

 

Mørke øyne som gjorde sitt beste for og virke rolige og uanfektet, men som ikke lykkes helt. Forsterket av at hun brukte litt for mye kajal.

 

Det var en annen ting med fremtoningen hennes. Litt for mye. Som en ungdom som fikk lov til å slippe seg løs uten oppsyn for første gang. Kunne ikke helt motstå trangen til og vise seg. Hvilket var grunnen til at verken Sabeltann eller Langemann så på henne som en spesielt stor trussel.

 

«Så» Sa Sabeltann da han syntes passe med tid hadde gått. «Jeg vil anta at du ikke er villing til og overrekke denne-» han nikken mot juvelen «-til meg uten og få noe som helst til gjengjeld for det»

 

«Jeg forventer ingenting» Sa hun rolig.

 

Sabeltann løftet et øyenbryn. «Ikke det?» Han vekslet et blikk med Langemann. De tenkte begge det samme. Jentungen hadde i det minste vett nok til å te seg når det kom til stykket.

 

«Bare et ønske» Sa hun, en viss nøling i stemmen. Sabeltann la hodet på skakke, slo ut med den ledige hånden i en oppfordrende gest. «Jeg ønsker fritt leide til det Usynlige Land» Sa hun, stemmen vakt dirrende. Sabeltann trakk på smilebåndet. «Og da må jeg spørre deg» sa han med et hint av mørke i stemmen. «Hva får jeg til gjengjeld for det?»

 

Klara-Marie falt litt sammen. Usikker på hvordan hun skulle uttrykke seg. «For det første min lojalitet» Sa hun. «Jeg er villig til og sverge troskap til Kongen på havet» Sabeltann motsto trangen til å le. Men Klara-Marie hadde tydeligvis oppdaget den undertrykte humoren i blikket hans. Og hun ble mer oppriktig, og lettere trassig, i stemmen. «Jeg kan ikke love at jeg vil alltid være ved din side, men jeg kan love at jeg aldri vil så mye som puste et ord som kan forråde deg, den dagen du har en jobb til meg vil jeg komme på din befaling og jeg vil alltid videreføre informasjon av interesse til deg» Hun knyttet nevene i de vide skjorteermene, en nervøs bevegelse. «Jeg er selvfølgelig også villig til og overlevere større skatter til din varetekt» Sa hun. «Men noe vil du beholde selv?» Spurte han rolig. Hun trakk på skuldrene. «Noe skal en jo leve av også» Sa hun. Han smilte åpenlyst denne gangen. Blå øyne lysende som kald is. «Jeg skal gi deg rett i det» Sa han. Han utvekslet nok et blikk med Langemann. Han hadde så godt som bestemt seg, og hadde Langemann på sin side.

 

Sabeltann lente seg mer tilbake i stolen. Ga Klara-Marie et vurderende blikk. «Og hva kan du fortelle meg om deg selv?» Spurte han. Hun så spørrende på han, overrasket over spørsmålet. «Hva er det du ønsker og vite?» Spurte hun usikkert. Han slo ut med begge armene. «Alt du er villig til og fortelle» Sa han rolig.

 

Klara-Marie bet seg i underleppa, så opp på de to sjørøverne gjennom mørkebrune lokker som hang delvis over øynene. «Vell..» begynte hun prøvende.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

En søskenflokk er ofte et spesielt fenomen, som kan utøve en hel del når det kommer til å forme en person. Hun er nummer fire i en rekke på seks.

 

Fridtjof er den eldste i kullet. Så veldig lik deres far i både i utseende og oppførsel. Høy, blond, bredskuldret og gråøyd. Stille og alvorlig, selv når han leverer en skyllebøtte som kan få så godt som hvem det skal være til og skjelve i støvlene. En irriterende vane med å påta seg farsrollen når faren ikke var tilstede. Rederiets arving, og en av bygdas stolte, staute sønner som skal arve fremtiden.

 

Ingeborg er knappe året yngre enn Fridtjof, også i besittelse av blondt hår og grå øyne. Slank og yndig, men med en vilje av stål. Hun har alltid hatt en sterk oppfatning av hva som sømmer seg en ordentlig kvinne, og med en myk men fast hånd har hun alltid gjort sitt beste for å føre sine yngre søstre i den korrekte retningen. Noe som hun ikke bare bebreider henne for. Hun er takknemlig for at søsteren hjalp henne med å forstå matematikk og reglene når det kom til å føre et regnskap. Hun var flinkere til å forklare slikt enn både moren og lærerinnen. Hun er også veldig glad for at søsteren dyttet henne inn i morens systue, hvor hun oppdaget gleden så vell som parallelliteten ved klær og sy-kunnskaper. Det som irriterte henne mer ved søsteren var hennes tanker om korrekt feminin oppførsel. Formaninger om at ordentlige piker ikke skal kle seg i brødrenes avlagte klær, og skitne seg til nede i fjæra. Om at ordentlige piker må sitte med bena pent samlet, må neie og smile og hilse pent. Kan ikke fekte med tre-sverd sammen med sønnene til arbeideren på rederiet. Kan ikke gå langs kaia og slå av en prat med alle sjømennene som har reist til fjerne steder. Og hundre andre slike ting.

 

Da var Johannes bedre og ha. Han hadde blitt med henne nede i fjæra og langs kaia, og hadde med glede fektet sammen med henne. Han hadde gitt henne tillatelse til å bruke hans gamle klær, og hadde godttatt alvorspraten han fikk av mor og far så vell som fra Fridtjof og Ingeborg på grunn av det. Han var fire år eldre enn henne og hennes nærmeste venn. Han var i marinen nå, sist hun hadde hørt fra han så tjenestegjorde han om bord på skipet Gråmåken. Det var for to år siden, hun hadde ikke tatt sjansen på å kontakte kan.

 

Egentlig så hadde det vel falt seg mer naturlig at den hun sto nærmest av søsknene var Lovise, som bare var året yngre enn henne. Men Lovise var så stille og forsiktig av seg, og tok til seg alle av Ingeborgs leksjoner om korrekt pikeoppførsel med en hengiven glød. De lyse kjolene var alltid rene, det rødbrune håret alltid sirlig flettet. Hun kunne neie, smile og sitte med bena samlet som en flink liten frøken. «Kan du ikke være litt mer som Lovise?» var et spørsmål deres far og Ingeborg til stadighet stilte. Hun kunne ikke nekte for at dette hadde fått henne til og mislike den yngre søsteren til tider.

 

Olai var den yngste i søskenflokken. De første fem årene av livet hadde han for det meste tilbrakt hengene fast i morens forkle, og med en tøy-dukke i den andre hånden. Han var nå nesten like stille og alvorlig som far og Fridtjof. Forskjellen var de milde brune øynene, hvor det askeblonde håret alltid tumlet ned over brillene han gikk med. Han hadde ikke det samme kalde temperamentet som faren og de to eldste søsknene. Men selv med sitt mer rolige og forsiktige vesen ble han anerkjent av både far og eldstebror. Mest fordi han var godt skolert og hadde stor interesse for naturvitenskap. En hederlig retning og gå i deres fars øyne.

 

I denne flokken var det Klara-Marie og Johannes som var uro-momentene. Med Johannes var løsningen enkel. Send han til sjøs og håpe på at det ville gi han disiplin. For Klara-Marie sin del var det ikke så enkelt. Det var jo så klart ikke noe snakk om å sende henne til sjøs, dessverre.

 

Det hun fikk var undervisning av mor og Ingeborg, så vell som fra lærerinnen som kom til dem. Moren merket seg at hun hadde både interesse og talent for søm og annet håndarbeid, og oppmuntret henne til og bruke mer tid på det. Og til en viss grad så kunne til og med hun være en korrekt kvinne når hun prøvde.

 

Det var bare så mye hun ikke fikk lov til, så mye hun lengtet etter. Og i begynnelsen så hadde hun oppriktig trodd at Øystein var løsningen.

 

Øystein var sønn av en av farens forretningsforbindelser, og en tidligere lekekamerat av Klara-Marie fra da de var yngre. Hennes far og hans far så sitt snitt til å gjen-introdusere dem for hverandre en varm junikveld. Noe det første som han sa til henne da de møttes på en sankthansfest i bygdas samfunnshus var «Er du stadig like flik med et tre-sverd?» Hun hadde smilende svart at hun foretak ekte vare i disse dager, men han hadde ikke tatt i mot innbydelsen hennes til en duell. I stede hadde det blitt en mer tradisjonell form for dans mellom dem den kvelden, og hun hadde sagt ja til hans spørsmål om de kunne treffes igjen.

 

Hun sto brud den høsten, et par måneder etter hun fylte 20. Og var faktisk fornøyd med hele situasjonen. Kurtisen mellom dem hadde vært morsom og avslappet, og hun hadde helt ærlig ikke tenkt så veldig mye på hva et ekteskap egentlig ville innebære. Naivt av henne egentlig.

 

Nå i ettertid så tenker hun at det faktum at han sa nei til sverdfekting den kvelden var et tegn på hvordan det ville ende mellom dem. Men hun hadde faktisk trodd at han ville bli en annerledes ektemann overfor henne, enn hvordan hennes far var ovenfor hennes mor. Hun hadde forestillinger om hvordan livet kunne bli når hun var husfrue i eget hjem. Hun og Øystein kunne lage deres egne regler.

 

Det viste seg at Øystein hadde samme tanker opp ekteskap og forhold mellom menn og kvinner som hennes far og søster. Det mest irriterende var hvordan han til stadighet kunne fortelle venner om hvordan han hadde «temmet» henne og gjort henne til en respektabel kvinne. Han var verken voldelig eller spesielt urimelig ovenfor henne, men irettesett henne, det kunne han gjøre. Aldri i andres påsyn så klart.

 

Hverdagen var ikke hva hun ønsket seg, og alle fester tok slutt når folk hadde fått i seg så mye øl og vin at de faktisk ble morsomme og interessante å snakke med.

 

Det mest spennende var når hun kunne gå ned på kaia for og prate med handelsfolk og sjømenn. Hun følte seg mer avslappet og hjemme i deres selskap. Hun ble god venn med Olga og mannen hennes Lasse, og forsto ganske raskt at de ikke hadde helt rent mel i posen. Den var gjennom dem hun fikk vite mer om Bjørn Barsk, som var kjent i farvannet der hun kom fra.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Her holder Sabeltann opp en hånd for å stanse ordflommen hennes.

 

«Og hva slags rykte har Bjørn Barsk hvor du kommer fra?» Spurte han, lettere hånlig.

 

Klara-Marie trakk på skuldrene. «En luguber sjuskete sjørøverkaptein med tvilsomt temperamentet» Sa hun som sant var. «Og du tenkte han ville hjelpe deg?» Spurte Langemann, lettere overrasket. «I følge det Olga og Lasse kunne fortelle meg er han alltid på utkikk etter mer mannskap, og er ikke spesielt kresen på hvor de kommer fra» Forklarte hun. Sabeltann kunne ikke la være og le. «Så det var den beste løsningen på et kjedelig liv du kunne tenke deg?» Spurte han. «Mønstre om bord på en sjørøverskute?» Klara-Marie vridde seg ampert der hun satt i stolen, med holdt bånd på seg som best det var. «Det har da fått meg helt hit har det ikke?» Sa hun snurt. Sabeltanns øyene lyste av humor, for en gangs skyld av den mer lette og lekne sorten. «Så du stakk av fra gubben din i nattens mulm og mørke for å bli sjørøver?»

 

Klara-Marie klødde seg i nakken, ga Sabeltann og Langemann et litt fåret blikk. «Jeg hadde vell egentlig ikke mye til plan må jeg innrømme» sa hun. «Men jeg kan vel ikke nekte for at det er sjørøver jeg har blitt» Hun trakk på skuldrene. «Alt jeg ønsker er å leve fritt» Sa hun med en mye stødigere stemme. Både Sabeltann og Langemann kjennet igjen gløden i øynene hennes, og delte et blikk seg i mellom.

 

«Greit!» Sa Sabeltann og reiste seg raskt fra stolen. Klara-Marie reiste seg hun også, rettet seg i sin beskjedne høyde. Hun så avventede på Kongen på Havet, håpet lysende i de brune øynene. Sabeltann smilte fornøyd. «Er du villig til å sverge troskap til meg?» Spurte han rolig. Klara-Marie gjorde en skarp honnør «Ai ai kaptein» Svarte hun stødig.

 

Sabeltann la en ring-besatt hånd på skulderen hennes og førte henne ut på dekket som lå badet i morgensolen. Hun pustet dypt inn der hun sto. «Vi reiser i morgen tidlig» Informerte han. «Du får begynne og gjøre nytte for deg» Han ga henne en lett dytt i retning trappen, og hun pilte ned raskt som en mus.

 

«Klara-Marie!» Ropte han etter henne. Hun snudde på hælen og så opp mot han. «Ikke få meg til å angre på dette» sa han advarende. Hun nikket til svar.

 

Hun ville ikke gjøre noe for å få Sabeltann til å angre på denne avgjørelsen. Dette var den beste muligheten hun hadde blitt tildelt. Så lenge hun kunne leve det livet hun ønsket var det ingen grunn til å svikte Kongen på Havet.


End file.
